Hi-Ten Bomberman Ver.3
Hi-Ten Bomberman Ver.3 (Japanese: HI-TEN ボンバーマン VER.3 Haiten Bonbāman Bājon 3) is a fanonical video game in the Bomberman series created by JustAlex93. As the title suggests, it is the third version of the original analog HD video game, Hi-Ten Bomberman, but this time, it is made to operate in modern day HD standards. It was released on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Steam. Gameplay As with its predecessors from the 1993 and 1994 Super Caravan events, Hi-Ten Bomberman Ver.3 can support up to ten players at a time with a specialty-sized battlefield. However, this time, there is much more variety in the battlefields, and there is the option to use either Bombermen or characters from other Hudson Soft and Konami properties. There is also the option of battling against computer-controlled players or human players via local or online multiplayer. Modes *'Battle Royal' - A free-for-all multiplayer battle between ten players. Last player standing is the winner. *'2 Group Battle' - A battle between two teams of five players each. *'3 Group Battle' - A 9-player-only mode where there are three groups of three players each, all vying to beat the rest. *'5 Group Battle' - Five two-player duos battle it out. *'1 VS 9 Battle' - One player against a team of nine others. Good luck! Characters Classic Bombermen *White Bomberman *Pink Bomberman *Brown Bomberman *Cyan Bomberman *Purple Bomberman *Yellow Bomberman *Green Bomberman *Blue Bomberman *Red Bomberman *Black Bomberman *Gold Bomberman Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb *Momotaro (Momotaro Densetsu) *Princess Yasha (Momotaro Densetsu) *King Bonbi (Momotaro Densetsu) *Manjimaru (Far East of Eden) *Kabuki (Far East of Eden) *Bonk (Bonk series) *Milon (Milon's Secret Castle) *Pretty Bomber Honey Saturn Bomberman *Master Higgins (Adventure Island) *Miss Honey *Kotetsu *Kinu (Far East of Eden) *Yuna (Galaxy Fraulein Yuna) *Manto (Galaxy Fraulein Yuna) Taisen! Bomberman * Goemon (Ganbare Goemon) * Light (TwinBee) * Pastel (TwinBee) Super Bomberman R * Max * Vic Viper (Gradius) * Vic Viper Zero (Gradius) * Option A (Gradius) * Option B (Gradius) * Simon Belmont (Castlevania) * Dracula (Castlevania) * Alucard (Castlevania) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) * Naked Snake (Metal Gear) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) * Bubble Head (Silent Hill) * Bill Rizer (Contra) * Lance Bean (Contra) * Ebisumaru (Ganbare Goemon) * Caesar (Star Soldier) * Shiori Fujisaki (Tokimeki Memorial) * Ayako Katagiri (Tokimeki Memorial) * Mimi (Pop'n Music) * Nyami (Pop'n Music) * Upa (Bio Miracle) * Jehuty (Zone of the Enders) * Anubis (Zone of the Enders) * Princess Tomato (Princess Tomato and the Salad Kingdom) * Reiko Hinomoto (Rumble Roses) * Takosuke (Parodius) * Xavier Woods (WWE) * Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank; PlayStation 4 exclusive) * Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo; PlayStation 4 exclusive) * Pipo Monkey (Ape Escape; PlayStation 4 exclusive) * Master Chief (Halo; Xbox One exclusive) * Arbiter (Halo; Xbox One exclusive) * Grunt (Halo; Xbox One exclusive) * P-Body (Portal; Steam exclusive) * Atlas (Portal; Steam exclusive) Hi-Ten Bomberman Ver.3 * Regulus * Sirius * Lilith * Richter Belmont (Castlevania) * Maria Renard (Castlevania) * Soma Cruz (Castlevania) * Shanoa (Castlevania) * Quiet (Metal Gear) * Gray Fox (Metal Gear) * Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear) * Yae (Ganbare Goemon) * Sasuke (Ganbare Goemon) * TwinBee (TwinBee) * WinBee (TwinBee) * GwinBee (TwinBee) * Heather Mason (Silent Hill) * Sparkster (Rocket Knight Adventures) * Axel Gear (Rocket Knight Adventures) * Yugo (Bloody Roar) * Power Pro-Kun (Power Pros) * Zonk (Air Zonk) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.; Nintendo Switch exclusive) * Link (The Legend of Zelda; Nintendo Switch exclusive) * Samus Aran (Metroid; Nintendo Switch exclusive) Five Dastardly Bombers *Magnet Bomber *Golem Bomber *Pretty Bomber *Brain Bomber *Plasma Bomber Bomber Kings (Super Bomberman 4) *Great Bomber *Hammer Bomber *Jet Bomber *Lady Bomber *Bazooka Bomber Extras For the first time ever, the original Hi-Ten Bomberman, in addition to its 1994 updated version, Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb, has become available to be played at home. Category:Bomberman Category:Video Games Category:Pages by JustAlex93